


"Please Who?" [Full Version]

by lucychao711



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucychao711/pseuds/lucychao711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“求你……”他呻吟着在课桌上挪动身子。这让Louis得意的笑着将自己的手伸向Harry完全勃起的欲望，轻轻的磨蹭，通过一层布料按摩着他，让Harry发出响亮的呻吟。<br/>“Please who？”Louis笑着问到，继续着手上的动作。Harry张着嘴，不满足的在Louis的手上蹭着自己，而这让Louis把手收了回去。<br/>“Please who，Harry？”他问到，挑起Harry的下巴，让他望向自己，并用一种严厉的眼神正视着Harry。Harry睁大眼睛，如果可能的话，他被Louis的强势(dominance)挑逗的更兴奋了。<br/>“P-Please sir？”他不确定的回答到，只想让Louis重新触碰他，但Louis摇了摇头，笑了。<br/>“你的答案差的太远了，宝贝儿”他低声到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please Who?" [Full Version]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation work of the amazing story "Please Who?" by PrincessHES .Thank her so much for writing us this story.❤
> 
> 译者碎碎念:  
> 这是我很久以前安利过的那篇师生设定的daddy kink 终于忍不住翻了它_(:з)∠)_带点BDSM的感觉但是不强ww  
> 前面有点杰克苏，忍忍就好了

——Part 1——

 

Harry坐在课桌后面望着他。走路时他迈开步伐的双腿，每当有学生答对问题时他微笑上扬的唇角，在白板上用精致有力的字体写板书时他轻弹的手腕。Harry也见过他为了创造更多板书空间，踮起脚尖，在白板最上方写字时，衬衫下摆被微微带起，露出的那一小片背部肌肤。  
Harry喜欢就那么坐着，欣赏着他，他的老师，Louis Tomlinson. [just sit and admire what he's like. !有没有人想起来这个梗！]  
Louis是前段时间开始在Harry的学校工作的，他是个好老师，教学方式很棒很有趣，同学们都很喜欢他。Louis也同样因为英俊的外表而出名，他是学校最辣的教师。事实上，唯一一个。  
Louis有一头焦糖棕色的头发，每天都以不同的发型示人。有时候他把刘海全部梳上去留背头，有时候它们被全梳到一边，仅在右眼上方留几绺朝不同方向弯曲的额发。他的颧骨锋利的简直能切割玻璃，眼睛里的蓝色几乎能融入海洋映射太阳的火花。他的身体……关于身体有太多的形容词，但只有最好的才适合他。他受过良好的锻炼，拥有健美的手臂；每次伸手去够东西的时候，背肌都在衬衫下伸展；他有着轮廓分明的大腿，它们的轮廓在他常穿的黑色紧身牛仔的衬托下异常清晰。然后就是他的臀部，完美浑圆而挺翘，一个所有人做梦都想拥有的，无论多少个下蹲起也无法训练出来的臀部。因为Louis的臀部是天使的杰作。  
根本不用想Harry为什么那么迷恋他的身体，因为Louis是大自然的作品，他应该被画在画布上，或者更好。  
Harry的双手渴望触碰他老师的身体。但Harry不仅仅因为Louis有魅力而喜欢他，还有他说话的方式，能让每一个学生感受到他的关心。他会和你聊你的爱好，想更好的了解你，并且作为回报，他也会告诉你关于他自己的事。这也是Harry总是毫无顾忌的和Mr.Tomlinson聊他自己的原因之一——因为他想知道更多关于他老师的事。目前为止，Harry了解到他有五个妹妹和一个弟弟，其中有两对双胞胎。他爱在空闲时间踢足球，而且喜欢和他最好的朋友Liam出去玩。他学过戏剧，喜欢唱歌。事实上，因为同学们的强烈要求和几封无害的blackmail，他曾经在全班面前唱过一次歌，不可否认的，他唱的很棒。  
他有如金子一般声音，如果可以，Harry愿意永远听他说话。还有一件Harry了解到的关于Mr.Tomlinson的事——他是单身。Harry是在拒绝一个想约自己出去的女孩儿时发现的，那是一节Mr.Tomlinson的课之前，Harry一如往常的提前十分钟到教室，想和自己的暗恋对象单独相处一会儿。当时他的老师全程都在笑他，直到那个女孩儿难堪的离开了教室。那之后他们俩聊了关于恋爱方面的事，Mr.Tomlinson以某种方式暗示了Harry,他是单身。  
Harry一直知道自己是gay，毫无疑问，并且对这个事实感到开心而舒适，但他现在还没有勇气出柜。知道这事的只有他的姐姐，他的妈妈，和Niall——他从幼儿园时到现在最好的朋友。  
并不是他不想出柜，他真的很想，但他在学校并不是那种很受欢迎的孩子，所以没人会在乎他，除非是反同分子。如果出柜之后只是被人怨恨，得不到任何好处的话，他就不想这么做。他真实的对待自己，真实的对待他信任的人，这就是他在乎的全部。  
上课的时候，Mr.Tomlinson目光扫过全班同学，发现Harry正在在盯着他看，而在他们目光相接的那一瞬间，Harry就脸红了，赶紧低下头继续写东西。这让Louis轻笑出声，引来几个学生抬头奇怪的望着他。  
Louis不傻，他能懂Harry那种目光的含义。他觉得很荣幸还有点开心，即使这么想不对。他也觉得Harry很可爱讨人喜欢，而当他脸红的时候就更让人难以抗拒了。  
下课铃响，Harry抬起头看了看墙上的表，微笑了，这是他的最后一节课。他用最慢的速度收拾好东西放进书包，假装正在整理它们，这样他就可以在Mr.Tomlinson的教室里多逗留一会儿，想成为最后一个离开的学生。正向教室门口走去的时候，Harry突然听到有人叫他。  
"Mr.Styles，请等一下。"Mr.Tomlinson微笑着说到，他在Harry能逃开之前走到门口，在最后一个学生出去以后把门关上了。  
Harry红着脸点点头，回身走到第一排的一张课桌旁边跳着坐上去。Louis坐到他通常的位置上。  
"什-什么事，先生？"Harry问到，望着自己的手。  
他很确定等待他的会是关于他作业做的不好的抱怨，或者关于他上课时无法在任何事上集中注意力除了能聚精会神的望着Louis讲课时的舔唇，而且这件事，很多次，都让Harry的裤子里产生了某些需要去洗手间才能解决的问题。  
"没什么事，Harry，别担心。"他轻笑到，看着Harry。Harry仍然因为和Mr.Tomlinson共处一室还关着门而脸红，这让Louis忍不住微笑。  
"那为什么要把我留下来？"Harry问到。他并不是在抱怨，只是觉得有点不自在。  
Louis微笑着从椅子上站了起来，走了两步绕到自己的桌子前面然后面朝Harry坐了上去，这样一来他们离得更近了。"我只是想和你聊聊关于注意力的问题，Harry，你最近怎么了？你交上来的作业挺不错的，是这个班最好的作业之一，但是上课的时候你……并没有好好听课。"  
Louis笑了，因为他们都知道Harry上课的时候在干什么，而这让Harry的脸更红了，整件事都让他觉得很尴尬，而且Louis脸上的表情说明了一切。  
"我只是有点分心，先生。"Harry解释到，抬头望向Louis。这完全是错误的，因为Louis正交叉双臂站在那里，肌肉线条弯曲着，还舔着嘴唇。这让Harry在自己位置上不舒服的动了动。  
"是什么让你分心了？"Louis继续问到，他知道自己这么逗Harry不好，但是他忍不住。Louis喜欢看到Harry因为自己而脸红。  
Harry只是耸了耸肩望向窗外，空洞的望着学校后面小树林。然后他咬唇，低头望向自己的大腿，很庆幸自己半硬的部位隐蔽的很好。Harry觉得在他在他的老师只是舔着他自己嘴唇的情况下就硬了这事实在很丢人，但他是个缺乏性生活的17岁男孩，谁又能怪他呢，更何况Mr.Tomlinson又那么迷人。  
"是我让你分心了吗，Harry？"Louis问到，靠的更近了一点，"请你诚实的回答我。"他补充。Harry抬头看着他，在两人目光相遇的时候有点迷失。他被Louis海蓝色的双眼攫住了，感觉自己在对方眼中的海浪里漂游着。他微微的点点头咬紧了下巴。如果说他之前感到了尴尬，那此刻就更尴尬了——他刚刚承认了他分心是因为自己的老师。Louis微笑着站到Harry面前，一只手轻轻的搭上他的大腿，温柔的握着。  
"你是个好男孩儿，Harry。"Louis笑着，"很漂亮的一个。"他低语着用手抚上Harry的脸。Harry望向Louis抵着自己脸颊的手。  
他的整个身体正在迅速升温，Mr.Tomlinson正在触碰他……还说他漂亮。  
"什-什么？"Harry重新向上看着Louis，对此时的情况有点迷惑。Louis的拇指抚过Harry的脸颊，刷过他殷红的下唇，看着它向下凹陷，而这让Louis笑了，手继续沿着Harry的脖颈向下游走，拇指勾画着他下颌清晰的轮廓。  
"你是个美丽的男孩，Harry."他凝视着Harry绿色的眼睛说道。"老实说，你也让我分心了。你坐教室后面，我知道每次我转过去的时候你都在看着我的臀部。"他用如此轻柔的声音说到。如果此刻Harry没有因为他被抓包了这件事感到那么尴尬的话，他就能注意到Louis又向他靠了靠，他们的胸膛快要贴在一起了。  
Louis靠近了一点朝Harry的耳语，"我喜欢你看着我，也喜欢看到你碰都不用碰就变能得那么炽热渴望而迷乱。那很令人愉快。"他缓慢的说到。Harry没法忍住从自己嘴里泄出的呜咽和他紧身裤里逐渐涨大的欲望。Louis闭上眼睛，前额靠向Harry的肩膀，深深地呼吸了一口气，睁开眼睛就看到Harry裤子里已经完全支起的帐篷，这景象让他轻吟出声，重新抬起头凝视着Harry的眼睛。  
"你害怕了么，Harry？"他问到，不想让Harry觉得自己是在利用或者逼迫他做任何事，这是Louis最不希望的发生的。Harry咬着唇点了点头，于是Louis飞快的退开了。而就在Louis马上要道歉的时候，Harry阻止了他。  
"不是那样的，先生！你并没有吓到我，我害怕的是我的身体对你的感觉。"他低语到。Louis笑了，点了点头，向Harry伸出一只手，如果Harry想，他可以握住。  
"我明白你的意思，那种感觉也吓到我了。"他抬头看着Harry的眼睛说到。  
Harry小心的望着Louis，然后伸出胳膊握住了Louis的手，这一动作使得他们靠的比之前任何时候都近。Louis置身于Harry的双腿之间，引导着他的手搭上自己的脖子，而Harry立刻开心的环住了他。Louis的双手握上Harry的胯部，头向前倾让两人额头相抵。他们以这种姿势站在那里一两分钟，互相拥抱，微笑着。  
"我可以吻你吗，Harry？"Louis向下望着Harry的唇问到。它们很饱满，泛着樱桃红，让Louis的唇因渴望触碰它们而湿润。  
这个短短句子让Harry脊柱向下一阵颤抖，毛发直立。他点了点头。  
"Yes，please，sir. " Harry低语着用手抚上Louis的头发，"吻我。"他轻轻的说，脑袋向一边倾斜，Louis也做了同样的事。Harry能感觉到Louis又向前靠了靠，紧接着他们的唇相遇了。这让Harry呼吸一滞。当然，他以前也亲吻过别人，但这次不一样，这很令他兴奋。  
Louis抵着Harry的唇缓缓的磨蹭着，Harry尽自己所能配合着他。  
是的，他曾经亲吻过别人，但这是和Louis，如此的缓慢而……热烈。Harry拉扯着Louis脖子上方几撮松散的头发，让Louis在他唇间呻吟出声。那一定是Harry听过的最火辣的声音，他也呻吟了一声作为回应，而这让Louis抵着Harry的唇笑了出来。他们分开的时候，Harry更害羞了，脸蛋亮红呼吸不稳。在Harry以为这就是全部的时候，Mr.Tomlinson的唇从他的唇间磨蹭着移向他的下巴，再向下滑到他的脖颈。Harry把头偏向一边低喘着，然后感觉到Louis在舔舐他的耳廓。  
"F-Fuck，Mr.Tomlinson."他呻吟着把Louis的身体拉近，想要一些摩擦，但没能如愿，Louis正在品尝唇间Harry柔软的皮肤。  
他开始吸吮出一个吻痕，为了能更好的达到目的，他细细的啃咬着Harry的肌肤。Louis退开的时候在他的脖子上拉出了一道银丝，一个深紫色的吻痕就那么躺在Harry一侧的脖子上。Louis对着自己杰作得意的笑了，他向后退开一点，望向Harry充满渴望的眼睛。  
"你该死的太辣了，Harry，你对我做的这些。"他一只手在Harry的胸口上下抚摸着，低声说到，感受着他的身体，让Harry更加急切。  
"Please…"他呜咽着在课桌上挪动了一下，Louis得意的笑着将手伸向Harry现在已经完全勃起的欲望，轻柔的摩擦着，透过一层布料按摩着他，让Harry响亮的呻吟出声。  
"Please who，Harry？"他调笑着问，继续着手上的动作。Harry大张着嘴，开始贪婪的在Louis手上磨蹭着自己;而这让Louis抽走了自己的手。  
"Please who，Harry？"他捏着Harry的下巴问到，让Harry保持不动，并用严厉的目光看着他。Harry大睁着双眼，Louis的强势[Dominance]让他更性奋了。  
"P-Please SIR？"他试探性的说到，仅仅想让Louis的手重新回到他身上。但Louis只是笑着摇了摇头。  
"你的答案差的太远了，宝贝。"他歪着头低语，"再试一次。"  
Harry呻吟着试图想出些什么别的答案。  
"Please master？"他再一次尴尬的说到，即使根本没在思考。但Louis给了他一个古怪的微笑，"离答案更近了，但还不对。再试最后一次，不然我就让你走，自己去解决你的问题。"他说，示意着Harry的勃起。这绝对不是Harry想要的。  
"Please Daddy！"他飞快的说。他一直喜欢这个梗——叫某人daddy这事。第一次在某个porn里听到的时候他就喜欢上了它。这个答案刚才立刻出现在他的脑海里。  
Louis重新让手回到Harry的欲望上，坏笑着挤了挤它，"好孩子。"他表扬到，然后撤走了他的手，紧紧握住Harry的腰让两人的胯部互相磨蹭，欲望隔着两层布料相贴。  
这种感觉让他们同时呻吟出声。Harry的眼睛向后翻着，同时抬起一条腿环上Louis的臀部，这让他们挨的不可思议的近，而Louis拉起他的的腿让他更紧的勾着自己。他靠过去再次亲吻Harry，草率而满溢着渴望，他们的舌相遇了，第一次真正的尝到对方的味道，这是一种难以形容的感觉。  
两人的唇完美的配合，身体移动着尽可能的享受着对方带来的快感。Louis不断的在Harry身上磨蹭着自己，而这让Harry大声的呜咽着，感觉自己快要到了。  
"嗯……Daddy，我-我就要……我能射了吗？"他在Louis唇间呻吟着，而这让Louis更大声了。  
对于Louis来说，能做到让Harry吐出那些句子已经很惊人了，所以即使这一切有点快，他也毫不介意，并且无法拒绝让Harry高潮，所以他飞快的点了点头。  
"为daddy射出来，弄乱你自己。"他下流的对着Harry耳语，啃咬着他的耳垂，而这把Harry抛到了快感的边缘。  
"Fuck daddy，yes！"他啜泣着，尽自己所能保持安静，鉴于他们还在教室里。  
Louis吞下了Harry那些高声的呻吟，这对他来说就像海洛因，他想一直能听到它，在未来的日子里也渴望它。Louis向后退开望着Harry，后者正红着脸，裤子上有一块湿润的深色痕迹。  
"你的声音很美，公主。"Louis轻啄着他的嘴唇说到，"如果你觉得这次有点过了，我能理解，你也可以拒绝我，但是，你想要继续吗？"他轻柔的问。  
Harry抬头看着Louis，飞快的点了点头，"是的，daddy，我非常想要。"他边说边望向Louis裤子里仍然硬着的凸起，伸手想要触碰，但Louis走开了。Harry皱了皱眉。  
"我也想，但不是在这儿，这里太危险了。"他抱歉的说，他不想在这事上拒绝Harry，这是一件他想让Harry拥有、感受，甚至是爱上的事。他微笑着伸手把Harry脸上几缕汗湿的刘海拨到一旁。  
"去我家？"他眨眨眼，建议到，让Harry脸红的咬着下唇，飞快的点头。  
"Yes please."Harry答到。

——Part 2——

"去我家？"Louis眨眨眼，建议到。Harry脸红，咬着下唇飞快的点头。  
"Yes please."Harry答到。他对于正在发生的事毫无头绪，但那是Louis,正在邀请自己到家里，所以他才管不了那么多呢。他们俩都清楚的知道这不对，但为什么一件感觉如此正确的事会是错误的？[how could something that felt so right be so wrong？]Harry没法控制自己，他已经完全被他的老师迷住了，渴望他胜过氧气。  
他从课桌上跳下来，突然觉得膝盖一软，腿有点发抖。Louis在他的膝盖再也支撑不住以前将他揉进怀里。  
"小心点，公主。"Louis轻笑着说。Harry也在笑，突然觉得没有之前那么尴尬了。他觉得Louis是安全的。他知道，对于Louis来说，整件事如果出现任何纰漏，结局就会非常不好。但即使这样Louis仍然愿意为他冒险，这肯定意味着点什么。他想和Harry在一起的欲望就像Harry的一样强烈。  
Louis轻啄着他的嘴唇，直到他完全ok能自己站立，并且退开去收拾东西，把书包甩上肩膀。Louis从夹克口袋掏出一样东西递给他。  
"这是我的车钥匙，车在停车场左翼，一辆黑色奥迪。你打开车门，坐进副驾驶等我，我会在五分钟之内到。"他告诉Harry.  
Harry点点头，向门口走了两步又转过身来，Louis一脸疑惑的看着他。Harry拉着Louis的领带把他拉下来吻住[这……身高差好像有点问题´_>`]，抵着Louis的唇微笑。  
"快去，不然没好事。"Louis轻笑的说。Harry咯咯的笑着走向门口，蹑手蹑脚的出去，没有被任何人看到。

他很快在停车场左侧为数不多的车里找到了Louis的车。他在那里站了一会，只是看着它，眼镜睁得大大的——那是辆好车，一辆以教师的工资绝对买不起的车。Louis真的给予了他足够的信任 这个事实让Harry不禁微笑。他解锁，打开车门钻了进去，就像Louis告诉他的那样。车里的味道闻起来是皮革还有……就是 车 的味道。车窗上有防晒膜，Harry不用担心被别人发现。他四下看了看，车里非常干净，只有一个空的麦当劳纸袋被放在后座上，Louis大概是在车里吃完之后扔在那里了。  
Harry等了一辈子那么久，绝对是他人生中最漫长的五分钟。他有足够的时间思考清楚刚才发生了什么，以及接下来将会发生什么。老实说，他不知道Louis接下来准备干啥，不过他不在意。他的老师，在仅仅凭摩擦就给了他人生中最棒的高潮之后，邀请他去自己家。

Louis穿过停车场向车跑过去，飞快的钻进车里。看到Harry正朝他微笑，Louis觉的自己的胃里像是有蝴蝶要振翅而飞。这很老掉牙，他知道。  
"如果你想离开的话，我也不会觉得有什么的。"他再次向Harry确定这件事而Harry只是摇了摇头，伸手搭上Louis的大腿。  
"我愿意和你一起去，我保证，daddy. "他舒适的说。Louis为此发出一声呻吟，点了点头，转动Harry已经插在钥匙孔里的钥匙启动汽车，开出了学校的停车场。  
"我一直在期待听到你说出那句话，宝贝。"他微笑着把注意力集中在路上。Harry在车里的时候他绝对不能马虎，他觉得自己有义务确保Harry的安全。  
Harry仍然在回味Louis刚才那声因为自己叫了他daddy而发出的呻吟，然后眼睛就瞟到老师裤子里仍然鼓胀着的欲望。Harry坏笑着把他仍停留在Louis大腿上的那只手向他的欲望滑过去。Louis身子一僵睁大了眼睛。他想确保Harry安全，而Harry自己甚至都不在意。  
"宝贝，现在不行，我在开车。"他低语，不愿意拒绝Harry但也不想冒这个险，他们正在公路上呢。Harry只是得意的一笑，继续做他这几个月宵想已久的事——抚摸Louis的大腿。  
"我警告你，宝贝。"他说着望向Harry, 而后者只是继续坏笑的抓着Louis的欲望，Louis呻吟了一声，但还是拿掉了Harry的手。  
"我说了 不，Harry。你不乖啊。[not being a good boy for daddy.] "Louis皱着眉警告，"我觉得我应该教教你，让你明白这里谁做主。"他扬起嘴角说到。这让Harry抬头用狗狗眼祈求的望着他，恳请他不要惩罚自己。但Louis觉得这很有必要。  
"我-我很抱歉，daddy. "Harry并不那么真心的说，摸了Louis他并不后悔。Louis轻笑着摇摇头，继续开车。剩下的旅程里，他俩不断的在座位上变换着姿势，互相偷瞄，一直牵着对方的手。Harry并不想用其他任何方式度过它。

"这是我家。"Louis边停车边说。再一次，Harry觉得这不是一名教师能负担得起的房子。但Harry并不会问Louis关于钱的事因为他一点都不在意。他只是走到门口，在Louis帮他开门的时候微笑着告诉Louis，他喜欢他的房子。  
Harry外套脱到一半就被Louis推到墙上，Louis开始慵懒的亲吻他的脖颈，Harry用比自己想象中更大的声音呻吟着。  
他的双手在Louis的背上来回抚摸，轻轻的抓挠着，Louis叹息着扒掉了他的外套，任由它掉在地板上。紧接着Harry成功的在Louis舔遍他的锁骨的时候甩掉了脚上的鞋。  
"我好想要你，宝贝。"Louis双唇抵着Harry的脖子呻吟到，另一只手在Harry的头顶粗暴的拉扯着他的头发。"但首先，鉴于你没有听我的话，我需要惩罚你。"他看着Harry的眼睛说。Harry呜咽了一声，发现他喜欢Louis拉扯他的头发。他再也没法忍住呻吟了。  
"上楼吧，公主。"Louis坏笑着退开一点，带着Harry上楼，来到一间放着张king-size大床的卧室。床上还搁着枕头，Louis早上离开的时候并没有怎么整理。床是深红木材质的，Harry立刻决定喜欢它。  
"我需要你脱掉衣服趴在我腿上。"Louis吻着Harry的肩膀说。他在床尾坐下来，摘掉领带，开始解自己的衬衫，让它敞开，但还是穿着它。Harry望向Louis，Louis也看着他，眼里只有渴望和情欲。  
Harry慢慢的把自己的衣服拉过头顶脱掉，卷发四处翘着。Louis望着他，舔了舔嘴唇。这是他第一次看到Harry的裸体，眼前的男孩简直是他见过的最美的事物。  
Harry有一点小肚子，但也有肌肉，Louis能想象，一旦减掉那些婴儿肥Harry看起来会是什么样子。并不是抱怨，他只是爱着 Harry 。  
Harry在脱外裤的时候脸红了，这是他第一次只穿内裤站在一个男人面前。他还是个处，但现在感觉很好，Louis能给他安全感。在看到Harry内裤里阴茎的形状时Louis忍不住呻吟。他能看懂Harry眼里的犹豫——Harry想知道他是不是喜欢他所看到的。Louis只是给了他一个微笑。  
"你很美，别担心。"他消除他的顾虑。Harry于是弯腰脱下了他的短裤，抬头看着Louis。Louis呻吟了一声——Harry拥有他见过的形状最漂亮的阴茎，它很长，轮廓分明，顶端发红，此刻正滴着前液。Louis觉得自己双唇湿润。他把Harry拉上自己大腿，看着Harry弯着背将自己的臀部翘在空中。他轻抚着它，感受着肌肤在掌中柔软的触感。  
"我会打你的屁股，二十下，你必须在每次之后谢谢我，明白了吗？"他问。Harry飞快的点头，有点期待的等着。  
第一下很快就来了，响亮的掌掴声之后袭来的尖锐刺痛让Harry猝不及防，他没想到会有这么疼。但他此刻非常性奋，感官异常敏锐，而这又是一种很强烈的触感。他喜欢。  
"你应该说什么？"Louis问。Harry迅速振作起来并感谢了他，好让Louis继续。直到第十三下，那开始变得很疼……非常疼。Harry尽全力在每次Louis手接触到他屁股的时候忍住眼泪，但终于在第十六下的时候失败了。他啜泣着把头埋进床单，阴茎还在Louis的腿上流着前液，弄湿了他的裤子。Louis轻轻揉了揉Harry左边的臀瓣，然后，最后一次，打了他的屁股。  
"谢-谢谢你，daddy. "他哭喊到。Louis把Harry拉进怀里，吻掉男孩的眼泪，轻抚着他的脸颊。  
"你做的很棒，angel. Daddy很为你自豪。"他表扬。Harry觉得这一切很值，他喜欢Louis用这种sweet name称呼他并且像宠小孩一样宠他。Louis把他放在一旁，亲吻着他的发顶。  
"我很抱歉，daddy. "Harry这次真诚的说。他真的后悔没听Louis的话了。  
"没关系，宝贝，我原谅你。"他温柔的抚摸着Harry的后背说到。  
Harry的头靠着Louis的肩膀，两腿环着他的腰，尽可能的平复呼吸。Louis还硬着，裤子里有一个明显的鼓包，他的欲望正顶着Harry的屁股，这使Harry扭来扭去。  
Harry退开一点望着Louis的双眼，然后微笑着凑过去吻他。这一吻很快变得激烈，唇舌交缠的同时Harry急切的把Louis的衬衫扒了下来扔在一边，然后抚摸着Louis胸口锁骨和手臂上的纹身。  
"我们需要先弄清楚一些事，Harry. "Louis说到，看着Harry。Harry有点疑惑的点了点头。Louis把他拉上床，让Harry脸朝上躺着，自己则跨坐在他身上，让手指轻轻的在Harry发间穿梭。  
"你是处吗？"他问。Harry红着脸着点点头。Louis微笑了。他并不害怕Harry的处子之身，事实上他很高兴Harry是处，因为这样自己就可以给Harry一个难忘的第一次。Louis微微点头，手滑到Harry胸前的两点，轻点了几次然后开始轻轻摩擦着，让Harry呜咽出声。Louis得意的笑了。  
"那你有没有过和别人的什么经历？"他问到。这次，Harry点头了。Louis挑起眉毛示意他继续说。  
"我-我曾经给一个家伙口过，那并不是什么美好的经历，我想。完事以后他就离开了，我再也没见过他。"Harry解释。Louis有点心疼，他懂被别人利用取乐是什么滋味。他换了个姿势，坐在了Harry双腿之间。  
"我很替你难过，Harry，发生在你身上的那些事。我真的很抱歉。 "他叹了口气，"我需要你诚实的告诉我你想要什么，不想要什么。如果你觉得不舒服，也要说出来。我想让你尽可能的享受这次。所以你大胆告诉我就好。"他解释道。  
Louis不想逼迫Harry做他还没准备好的事，一点都不想。Harry只是点了点头，环住他的脖子，将他拉下来带进一个深吻。  
"Daddy，我想要你，我需要你。"他低语，手伸进两人之间的间隙，隔着裤子握住Louis的欲望轻柔的挤压着，让Louis颤抖着呻吟出声。Harry不知道Louis怎么做到的，他已经硬着至少一个小时了，而且一次也没有要求Harry碰他。Harry解开了Louis的外裤，Louis点点头帮他脱掉了自己的裤子。  
"我想看看你，求你了。"Harry恳求到，他想看到Louis的全部。那些人们通常所说的瑕疵在Harry眼里都是完美的。  
Louis点点头，向后退开站起来好脱掉他的裤子。Harry坐在床边上，小心翼翼的看着，咬着自己微肿泛红的下唇。Louis轻笑着拉下裤子，短裤也一并脱掉了。  
Harry一时说不出话——他愿意不惜一切只要能碰到Louis的臀部，它拥有柔软完美的曲线；下腹上两条人鱼线直直的指向他硬着的阴茎。Louis很大，比Harry想象的还大，那上面有一些毛发，但仍然很干净，能看出被好好的打理过。  
他的阴茎稍有一点弯，一个完美的弧度，茎身粗大，顶端被包皮覆盖着。Harry想亲吻它，体验Louis在他舌上的触感，他想，第一次，品尝他。  
"我可以吗，daddy？"Harry问到，想至少碰碰它。Louis走近了一点，微微点头。  
"可以，公主。我的荣幸。"他说。  
Harry小心的用手包裹住它，Louis大声呻吟，这给了他一些鼓励。他把包皮翻了过来，拇指滑过小眼，粉色的顶段滴着前液。Louis抓住了他的头发。Harry看着它在自己手里抽动了一下，这让他咯咯的笑了出来。那大概是Louis听过的最可爱的声音了。  
Harry抬头望着Louis，保持着他们目光相接同时亲了亲它的顶端。  
"操，宝贝，你做的真棒。"他边说边攥紧了Harry的卷毛。Harry不禁微笑，开始重复刚才的动作，到处吻着顶端和茎身，根部连带着双球。Louis不断的低吟着，尽最大努力在Harry含住头部的时候忍住不操进他的嘴里，他不想毁了这次美好有趣又无所畏惧的经历，鉴于Harry的上一次并不怎么值得回忆。  
Harry相信Louis就像Louis相信他。他透过睫毛向上望着Louis，然后向前推了推更深的含住他。听到Louis发出"嘶"的一声之后Harry又赶紧退开。  
"抱歉。"Harry困惑的说。Louis笑着摇了摇头。  
"没事，就是注意一下你的牙齿就好。你做的很棒。"Louis说。Harry微笑了，他重新含住Louis的欲望，这次用唇舌包住了自己的牙齿。  
"就是这样，宝贝。太棒了。"Louis呻吟着在快感中仰起头。Harry现在保持了一定的频率用嘴前后的套弄着他的茎身，时不时因为吞进太深而有点被塞住。每当这时，Louis就会向后轻拉他的头发提醒他。现在他唯一想做的就是深喉让Harry噎着，纵然那样会感觉很棒，但这是Harry第一次真正做这件事，以一种好的方式(他不想毁了它)。  
"宝贝，你得停下了，不然我就要射了。"Louis呻吟着警告，将Harry向后拉开。Harry露出了一个微笑——自己还没持续多长时间Louis就快到了。这让他有点自豪。  
Louis再次让Harry平躺着，自己压上他深深地舔吻着，品尝着他的双唇，"我必须得确定一下，你想要继续么？或者今天就先到这里？"他问，额头憩在Harry的前额上。  
Harry饥渴的点着头，"我想要更多，daddy . 我想要全部。"他握住Louis的臂肌将他拉近。两根阴茎蹭在一起，他们同时发出呻吟。

"你想要在上面还是下面？"Louis问到。他比较希望Harry的答案是下面，不过如果Harry想在上面也没关系，任何一种Louis都会很享受，只不过比较偏爱在上面。Louis能想象到当自己进入Harry时他美丽脸庞上会是怎样迷人的表情。  
"我想在下面，daddy！"他咯咯的笑着回答到，又多了一丝渴望。Louis吻了吻他的前额，笑着点点头，伸手在床头柜的抽屉里翻找润滑剂和安全套。  
"我会先给你扩张，把你准备好。这是为了你好。"他温柔的说。  
Harry挂着一个微笑，开始按照Louis说的做——趴在床上，在脸下面放一个枕头，双腿打开一些，往后向空中撅着屁股，为Louis提供便利。  
Louis在抽屉里找到了自己想要的。当他转回去的时候，眼前的景象让他得握紧自己阴茎根部才能不立刻射出来。这是他见过的最性感的情景。  
"你很美。"他望着Harry的小穴说到，洞口粉粉的，没有毛发覆盖，就像Harry身体的其他部分一样。Louis俯下身去给了它一个湿吻，并且飞快的舔了一下。Harry整个身体都弹了起来——他从来不知道别人舔那里会是这样的感觉，而且以前从未觉得自己会真正喜欢这事儿，但，天啊，他真的喜欢。他想要全部，想做全套。而Louis看出来了。  
"待会儿我会好好的吃干净你。"他边说边往手指上倒了一些润滑剂，贴在Harry的洞口周围摩擦着，让它湿湿的。他把Harry的腰背处向下推了推，这样会更方便的扩张。Harry立刻会意，更低的向下沉腰，他的背部曲线更明显了。Louis的手指在小穴附近游走，等待着Harry示意他更进一步。Harry向后靠了靠，于是Louis就将指尖推了进去。Harry轻轻的呻吟着，他爱现在这种感觉，但想要更多。  
"我能受得了，daddy . 以前自己试过这个。"Harry有点脸红。Louis看着他低吟出声，仅仅想到Harry自己这么做的样子就让Louis觉得太美好了。  
他将食指轻缓的推进去，目前为止Harry并没有表现出任何不适。  
他能感觉到Harry处子的紧致。Louis很开心自己能带给Harry这种从来没有过的，全新的体验。Harry光滑而温暖，从里到外像雕塑一般完美。在第一根手指进出毫无阻力了之后，Louis放进了第二根手指。Harry向后仰起头，在身后人的手指上套弄着自己。  
"F-fuck daddy , 感觉好棒。"他呜咽着埋进枕头，卷毛垂在头旁，脑袋冒着汗。Louis亲吻着Harry的腰背，开始以一种缓慢的速度抽插他的手指，确保无论如何不会伤到Harry。他想让Harry享受这次。  
Louis加入第三根手指的时候，Harry表现出了一点不适，后穴含着手指收缩着。所以Louis保持手指不动，等待着Harry给他可以继续的信号。他向下微微挪动着指头寻找着Harry的前列腺，然后很快的发现了。在他向下压那一点时，Harry唇间发出了Louis听过的最动听的呻吟，他想把它录下来余生一直回放它。  
"就是那里，daddy，求你。"他大声的呻吟着，更加向后靠过去，在Louis的手指上操着自己。  
Louis得意的笑着又试了一次，他想听到Harry充满渴望而破碎的声音。过了一会儿Harry的手臂撑不住了，他的肚子挨着床，但仍然向下沉腰，开始在床单上磨蹭着自己寻求释放，所以Louis抽出了手指。这让Harry有点失望，他想要更多，渴望再次的触碰。他曾经自己试过这个，但从来没有进的那么深找到自己的点，这次的感觉是崭新的。  
Louis抓过床上的安全套，想用沾满润滑剂的手指撕开包装有点困难，但他做到了。他把它套上自己硬到发疼的欲望，那触感让他呻吟出声。  
"脸朝上躺着，公主。"他轻轻拍了拍Harry的屁股。Harry迅速的翻身躺下，张开双腿好让Louis置身其中。"如果你想要停下来，或是感觉很疼，或者你后悔了，请立刻告诉我。"Louis说到。Harry只是点点头。  
"Daddy , 求你，就……操我。"他呻吟着，双手环上Louis的脖子，轻轻拉了拉他的耳朵。Louis知道他准备好了。  
Louis对准Harry的小穴，将顶端挺了进去，双手放在身下人的脑袋两侧，呻吟着望进Harry的双眼。Harry因为疼痛和快感双唇大张，但其实更多的是满足——这是他一直以来想要的一切，而现在他得到了。Harry能感觉到Louis的形状和在他身体里的每一寸，把他撑的更开。  
"你好紧，宝贝，daddy很为你自豪，你做的非常棒。"Louis对着Harry的耳朵温柔的说。

这就像Louis想象中的那样不可思议，甚至更好。他再也不想待在其他任何地方，只想留在Harry体内。Harry拉下他将他带进一个深吻。Louis降到最低保持不动，给他时间适应。他们的舌在一个慵懒而热烈的吻中相遇，双唇互相厮磨完美配合就像画笔抚过纸张。大约五分钟的时间，Harry已经做足了深呼吸和足够的放松之后，向Louis点了点头。  
"我可以了，daddy，你可以动-动了。"他高声呻吟着。Louis点点头，开始扭转着前进，然后又退出来一点。两人的断断续续的呻吟声和Louis抽插的节奏几乎同步。和Harry做爱的感觉对于他来说也是崭新的，他们那么契合，就像Harry是他长久以来遗失的部分一样，而他现在终于圆满了。  
Louis更快的前后挺胯，Harry也呜咽着配合的磨蹭他。Harry想要更多，想要全部，就现在。  
"就-就是那儿，daddy！"他尖叫着向后仰头。Louis得意的意识到自己找到了Harry的前列腺。他握住Harry的头发拉扯着，开始比之前更快更用力的抽插，让Harry更大声的尖叫，Louis的邻居大概都知道他在对他的宝贝做什么了——把Harry操到神魂颠倒。Louis再次向前倾，在Harry的脖子上又吸又咬，标记他让他成为自己的，只属于自己。他伸手抵上Harry的嗓子，带着一点力度向下压，并不重，但足够让身下的人呼吸困难，然后更用力更狠的抽插着。  
"喜欢这样么宝贝，Daddy这样操着你？"他嘶嘶的说着望向Harry的双眸，保持目光相接。Harry只是点了点头，身体随着Louis的每一次抽插战栗着，阴茎蹭在肚子上。Louis动作不停的操着他，而Harry开始套弄着自己，但他的手很快被拍开了。  
"我让你动了么？"(像不像军训时候的教官哈哈哈哈哈哈一秒出戏)他偏着头问。Harry摇头。Louis点了点头，"下不为例。"他警告，继续前后挺胯抽插着。房间里充斥着Louis的低吼，Harry的呜咽和啜泣，尖叫和呻吟，以及身体拍打的声音，这对于Louis来说简直是乐曲。  
"D-daddy……我要到了…"Harry说到。Louis刚刚松开了对他嗓子的钳制，他终于能够呼吸。  
Louis轻笑着握紧Harry的欲望，继续追寻着自己的快感，这样他们就能一起高潮了。Harry困惑的望着身上的人，他没法在Louis这么握着自己的时候射。  
"我想让你高潮的时候你才能高潮。" Louis下流的呻吟着说。Harry不想承认，但是这样被他的daddy操，被操纵着，让他感觉很自豪——自己是daddy呻吟的原因。  
Louis的节奏开始变得松散，然后放开了握着Harry欲望的手。  
"为了daddy射出来。"他低语，更快更狠的抽插着。这把Harry抛到了边缘，尽数射在了自己的肚子上和Louis的胸口，眼睛翻到脑后，快感接管了身体，让他的肌肉颤抖着。Louis也到了，响亮的呻吟一声之后射在了安全套里。  
他们一起呻吟着，调整呼吸时两人的唇时不时地相遇。他们刚刚经历了彼此人生中最棒的高潮。Louis从不知道性可以如此美好，而Harry什么也不知道了，只知道自己爱这个，不相信有什么可以比它更好了。这很完美，他不希望自己的第一次是以任何别的样子或是和任何其他人度过，除了他的daddy. Louis从Harry体内退出来之后倒在Harry身上，伸手揉乱Harry的卷毛。  
"你很棒。"他告诉他。Harry脸红红的答应着，脸埋进Louis的颈窝。"不过我们还没完。"Louis补充道，微笑着退开了一点，这让Harry很困惑。  
"什么？为什么？"他问到，用手肘撑着上半身看着Louis。  
Louis正沿着他的胸膛一路向下吻着，避开Harry刚才射在肚子上斑斑点点的精液，然后抬头望向Harry，给了他一个微笑，伸出舌头舔掉了一点。Harry眼看着自己的肚子上的精液在Louis舌头上拉出一道银丝……这太辣了。  
"我说了我会把你吃干净，我当然会遵守诺言，不是么？"

-tbc-

迟来的Part.3

 

"我说了我会把你吃干抹净，我就当然会遵守诺言咯，不是么？"Louis调笑到。  
Harry飞快的点点头，伸出一只手附上Louis的脑袋，轻轻拉扯着他的头发。Louis知道Harry和自己一样渴望这个。  
他舔净了所有Harry射在身上的白浊，但并未吞下，然后又迅速的让Harry翻身趴着，掰开他的臀瓣，露出他肿胀松弛的穴口。Louis用自己拇指顶端抵上那里，Harry呜咽出声，飞快的绞紧了自己。Harry有点困惑，不知道为什么自己的身体会有这么大的反应。他想让Louis给自己口后面，他真的想，但他的身体好像有点过载，总是在Louis触碰到他的时候想要抽离。Louis知道Harry有可能会在高潮之后过度敏感，他对此早有准备。他拉起Harry的臀部，把他的上半身向下压，开始把仍然含在嘴里的精液聚集在舌尖，舔进身前人仍然敞开的小穴里。  
Harry一直等待着，他呻吟着向后望，直到感觉到一股潮湿的热流滑进了自己的身体。他开始大声的呻吟——那简直是他体验过的最辣的事。Harry向后伸出手，抓住自己的臀瓣向两边用力分开。  
"Daddy,还-还要。"他呜咽道，开始小幅度的扭动他的臀部，朝Louis扬起嘴角。Louis笑着给了Harry的小穴一个湿吻，这让身下的人很满意。Harry干脆把屁股向后送过去，让Louis能更方便的舔舐他收紧的穴口，确保所有溢出来的精液都在Louis舌尖的推送下重新滑进洞里。Harry紧紧地抓着身旁的一个枕头，呻吟仍然响亮而破碎，但也美丽，从任何一种程度上来讲。Louis退开了一点，向着洞口轻轻吹气，让Harry因为寒意拂过而小声啜泣并且颤抖。Louis观察到Harry的反应之后坏坏的笑了，他爱着Harry的味道，爱着Harry的声音，他爱着Harry的一切。  
“你很美味，公主。”Louis抵着他的洞口低声说道。说话造成的小小战栗席卷了Harry，他又开始控制不住的在床单上磨蹭自己的胯部，急切的需要释放，并不在意自己看起来像个可怜虫。Louis一只手绕到Harry身前，握住了他再次坚挺起来的阴茎。触到那东西上面流出的前液让Louis轻笑出声，但他没说话，继续用舌头操着Harry，一面出声的嘬着他的小穴，一面磨蹭爱抚着他身前挺立的欲望，一切都为了让Harry尽早达到他今天的第三次高潮——Louis知道，这将会是最困难的一次。  
“Daddy...我-我没法...我-嗯啊-这太-操！”Harry呻吟，几乎就要迷失在被人如此爱抚着的快感中。他已经完全被榨干了力气，但仍然需要释放，在某个瞬间他觉得自己几乎就要喷涌而出同时却又感觉离边缘那么遥远。Louis深知Harry正挣扎在层层快感之中，于是他向后退开了。起初这让Harry有点生气。  
“坐在我脸上。”Louis建议到，他枕在枕头上，在Harry之前躺过的地方躺下，帮助Harry双腿分别跨在他的胸膛两边。“用手握住床头板，就这么坐下来就好，不用担心我能不能的呼吸问题。我允许你碰自己。”他解释道。  
Harry点了点头，按照他说的去做，他紧紧地握住床头，然后坐到了Louis脸上，在Louis开始舔进他的时候就大声呻吟出声。Louis掰开Harry的臀瓣，使劲舔松湿滑洞口的褶皱。刚才被他用舌头送进去的那些白浊又开始悬在洞口向下滴进Louis的唇间。这感觉让Harry无法自制的在Louis脸上晃动着臀部摩擦着，同时握住自己的欲望上下撸动，轻声的呜咽。  
“啊...Daddy，我要到了。”泪水从他的脸颊上滑下，压倒性的快感让他无法自拔。Harry再也无法压抑自己的欲望，他狠狠地高潮了，手上肚子上头发上，甚至是被织物包裹着的床头板都有他释放过的痕迹。  
在Harry高潮的整个过程中Louis始终没有停下自己嘴唇对Harry穴口的爱抚，帮助Harry持续快感直到高潮结束。Harry很快颤抖了起来，快速的从Louis身上离开，他再也无法承受更多刺激了。他已经得到了比想象中多得多的快感，这很享受。Louis小心的帮助Harry躺下，亲吻他的发顶，然后自己也在一旁躺下，将Harry拉近，揉进自己怀里。Harry枕着Louis的胸膛小憩。  
“谢谢你，Daddy. ”他红着脸小声说。他也不知道自己为什么会脸红，鉴于他完全没理由在Louis身边感到尴尬。而Louis只是玩弄着一小撮Harry的卷发，因为眼前可爱的景象轻笑着。他不能更快乐了。  
“也谢谢你，公主。”Louis回答道，紧紧地拥着他的男孩。

“其实我从没想过你会是gay...”几分钟舒适的沉默之后，Harry开口道。紧接着两人都笑了。  
“好吧，算个惊喜？”Louis微笑地说。“我和别的gay没什么两样。”他拉起Harry的手，轻吻他的每根手指每个关节。  
“我没别的意思啦，别理解错了，我知道以后很高兴的！但...为什么是我？”Harry困惑的问。他并不是学校里最辣的男孩，他的脸并不是最俊俏的，也没有最性感的身段，但Louis最想要的却是他。  
“你完美无瑕，Harry. 我知道整件事是错误的，但在我心里没有比这更正确的了，而且我再也不想让你离开，想要永远保护你。这听着好傻，我知道，但句句都是我的真心话。”他说。  
Louis从不擅长如此敞开心扉表露自己的情感，但当对面的人是Harry时，这就变得非常，非常容易。  
Harry蜷起身子，抬头望向身旁人湛蓝的双眼。  
“从你刚来到这个学校我就爱上你了，”他直白的说，咯咯的笑了，“就从你走进我们教室的那一瞬间... 我不知道，那种感觉很奇怪。”他停了下来，轻吻着Louis胸膛上纹身的第一个字母。  
“是好的奇怪还是坏的奇怪？”Louis皱着眉问道。  
Harry抬头“好的那种。和你有关的总是好的。”他抵着Louis的胸口轻声说。  
他们就那么躺着，抚摸探索对方身体的每一个角落，完美的和不完美的，完全的沉浸在爱意中。他们之间的一切都感觉那么自然。  
“刚才感觉怎么样？我没有弄疼你吧？”Louis问。他知道或许他应该对Harry更轻柔一点，鉴于这是Harry的第一次，但他是个Dom，他没法克制，尤其是当Harry对他这么顺从的时候。[所以其实这文是个BDSM...Dom/Sub什么的]  
Harry皱着眉摇了摇头。  
“今晚真的很棒，Louis. 你做的简直完美，我没法再要求更多了。”他说。他是认真的，Louis做的完全像他想象中的一样美好。他希望以后的每一次都像今天一样，或者更好。  
“我们明天可以继续做爱，“他说，然后又飞快的补充道:”如果你愿意的话，当然。”  
后半句让Harry笑了出来，他点点头，“我很愿意。嗯...下一次，我想在上面。如果你愿意的话，当然。”他坏笑着学Louis加上了后半句。  
Louis笑着倾身吻住Harry。“嗯，我愿意。”他想用那种Harry特有的低沉的声音说出这句话，但有点失败。Harry笑到岔气，以一种好玩的方式轻轻拍着Louis的脸颊，而这让Louis也笑了出来。  
“我们现在算什么啊”Harry问道。他希望Louis能和他在一起，能永远不放手，能和他一起度过将来的无数个美好的夜晚，希望Louis能爱他珍视他就像他们是天生一对。他们在肉体上很般配，而Harry明白，在性格上更是如此。他们使对方完整。  
“我不想放开你...永远都不。”Louis略带悲伤的说。“如果你觉得我要求的太多，我能理解，你或许并不想和我——”他的话被身旁人的双唇打断，Harry吻得轻缓而小心翼翼。  
“你不许这么说，想都别想。我也想要你。”Harry轻柔的说，重新将脑袋靠进Louis怀里，对着他的胸膛微笑，带着Louis的双臂环上自己。  
“那我明天辞职好了...我会在别的学校找份工作。”Louis微笑着说道。Harry抬头望向他，温柔的笑着。他知道，Louis和他会一起走下去。

——————END——————

**Author's Note:**

> 实在抱歉我居然把这篇文给忘了……(如果有人在意的话Orz)  
> 爱你们，比心xxx


End file.
